My Last Day (Akashi's Life Story sequel)
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: ketika Bokushi dan Oreshi dipertemukan dalam tubuh yang berbeda. "aku hanya ingin niichan menemaniku untuk satu minggu saja". AkaAka fic.


Title : Akashi's Daily life ; Chapter 2.2 : My Last Day

Cast : Akashi Seijuurou (Ore) x Akashi Seishirou/OC (Boku), Kuroko Tetsuya

Pair : AkaAka, slice! AkaKuro

Genre : Familly, Angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata (?) BL, OOC, Abal, Absurd, Alur ngebut seperti biasa

Happy Reading

Akashi Seijuurou, 15 tahun kelas 1 SMA di SMA Rakuzan, Kyoto. Putra tunggal keluarga kolongmerat Akashi. Ah, mungkin kita harus coret kata "tunggal" menjadi "sulung" karena, Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini kita kenal memili-

"Seijuurou! Kau makan pudingku lagi?!"

Memiliki seorang adik bernama Akashi Seishirou. 15 tahun, 1 SMA di SMA Teiko ,Tokyo. Saat ini adalah libur musim dingin di Jepang dan tentu saja saat liburan si kembar Akashi akan berkumpul dalam satu atap.

"Tidak, Seishirou. Berhenti berteriak karena pudingmu!"

Si bungsu Seishirou hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Aku yakin kalian pasti bingung kenapa keluarga Akashi bisa jadi seperti ini kan? Biar ku jelaskan singkatnya.

Kurasa kalian masih ingat dengan Bokushi dan Oreshi, kan? Jadi yang terjadi setelah Winter Cup adalah...

-Flashback-

"Ngh..."

Seijuurou terbangun dari tidurnya, jearsey Rakuzan masih melekat dengan absurd di tubuhnya. Mau tahu bagaimana penampilan si tuan muda yang biasanya cool ini? Rambut scarlet yang berantakan mencuat kesana-kemari, jaket jearsey yang terbuka separuh menampilkan jearsey no. 4 yang agak tersingkap, selimut merah maroon yang sudah terkapar nista di lantai lengkap dengan wajah lelah sang kapten.

"Hoahm..." Seijuurou menguap, rasa lelah masih setia menggelayut di tubuhnya. Namun, ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Diliriknya jam di atas narkas, waktu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

Bravo, Seijuurou. Kau telat bangun dan sekarang lari pontang panting ke kamar mandi lengkap dengan ciuman mesra dari sang pintu dan sang tembok.

Zoooooooongg~ (abaikan sound effect nista tadi)

Aura pekat nan gelap sudah berhasil menguasai ruangan makan keluarga Akashi. Pasalnya kini Akashi senior -Akashi Masaomi- tengah menatap tajam sang putra sematawayangnya yang secara tidak langsung telah melanggar aturannya.

"Jadi Seijuurou, kau telat bangun karena kelelahan?" Tanya Masaomi pada Seijuurou yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan?" Tanya Masaomi lagi.

"Hu-hukuman?" Takut Seijuurou.

"Benar. Kali ini, Aku akan memberimu Hukuman 'Spesial'" kata Masaomi yang berhasil membuat Seijuurou mati kutu. "Aku akan menghukummu dengan mengurus anak ini selama aku mengurus kebutuhannya nanti"

Seijuurou memutih, dia tidak pernah mengurus anak kecil! Dan parahnya dia Sangat Tidak Menyukai Anak Kecil. Ayahnya memang kejam membiarkan 1 minggu liburan Seijuurou dihabiskan untuk mengurus anak kecil. Seijuurou tidak sesabar itu, bisa-bisa anak kecil yang akan di jaganya ia rebus lalu ia makan.

Ok, hentikan fikiran nista bin absurd mu itu, Seijuurou.

"Dia akan datang hari ini." Ucap Masaomi dengan cool-nya.

"NANI?!"

"Seijuurou!"

"Ma-maaf ayah tapi ayah etto..."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Dia akan datang pukul 5 nanti, ia akan tidur Seranjang Dengan Mu. Karena dia tidak tahan dingin, sementara sepertinya badai salju akan muncul di minggu ini"

Boleh Seijuurou mati saja? Sekamar dengan anak kecil akan membuatnya benar-benar merasa di neraka. Menolak? Sampai mulut berbusapun Akashi Masaomi tidak akan menarik titahnya, ingat? Dia Otoriter, ucapannya adalah mutlak alias Wajib A'in dilakukan suka tidak suka mau tidak mau.

Seijuurou pasrah, walaupun dalam hati ia pundung berat terhadap Masaomi yang berstatus sebagai Ayah kandungnya.

"Seijuurou pororo, Seijuurou kuat yah" inner Seijuurou dengan OOC nya.

Pukul 5 sore, Seijuurou masih tampak badmood, ia berdiri di depan koridor utama untuk menyambut 'Anak' yang akan menjadi teman liburannya selama 1 minggu ini.

Pintu perlahan dibuka, menunjukkan sosok bersurai merah darah dan memakai jaket super tebal, kulitnya putih pucat dan beriris heterochrome, Seijuurou membulatkan kedua iris rubynya. Sosok itu sangat ia kenal tapi kenapa?

"Hm? Hisashiburi, Oreshi"

"Bokushi?!" Kaget Seijuurou

-Flashback : off-

Sudah 3 hari lewat kejadian itu, Seishirou tahu Seijuurou kini berhubungan dengan salah satu ex-teamates nya di Tokyo, Kuroko Tetsuya. Seishirou dan Seijuurou juga dekat di rumah walaupun lebih sering bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti masalah puding bahkan sendal sekalipun.

Seijuurou sempat terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa ia terlahir kembar, berbeda dengannya, Seishirou di bawa oleh keluarga ibunya, Akashi Shiori untuk menerima didikan sebagai kepala Kuil di daerah Tokyo hingga Seijuurou dan Seishirou terpisah. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah ia ketahui adalah bagaimana kejadian Seishirou yang menginvasi tubuhnya terjadi. Seishirou bungkam tentang itu.

"Seijuurou..."

"Apa Seishirou?"

"Waktuku tinggal 3 hari disini, kau ada jadwal kosong?"

"Hari sabtu. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku main"

"Main kemana?"

"Entahlah, streetball?"

"Dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Masih penasaran juga kamu." Jawab Seijuurou dengan helaan nafas, seperti biasa.

Seishirou mengangguk. Seijuurou menghela nafas lagi. Sabtu adalah hari terakhir Seishirou di Kyoto sebelum pulang ke Tokyo, jadi apa salahnya jika ia mengumpulkan ex-teamatesnya untuk memenuhi keinginan sang adik.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk terus, Seijuurou. Bahkan e-mailku tidak kau balas sama sekali" keluh Seishirou

"Aku sibuk, Seishirou"

"Tapi itu menyebalkan. Bukannya kau diminta untuk menemaniku?"

"Hmm"

"Ke Tokyo lagi?" Tebak Seishirou. Seijuurou terdiam "Aku selalu benar"

"Kalimat favoritmu keluar juga"

Seishirou mengangkat bahunya. "Seijuurou, boleh aku egois?"

"Hm? Boleh" Jawab Seijuurou. Seishirou langsung menarik Seijuurou kedalam pelukannya, pelukan yang erat namun posesif.

"Aku ingin kau hanya untukku. Tidak boleh yang lain, Seijuurou itu milikku"

Seijuurou menghela nafas "Tapi, aku milik Tetsuya"

"Aku absolute"

Seijuurou mendengus, di elusnya surai sang adik dengan lembut. Seishirou bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap langsung manik ruby sang kakak dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baiklah sudah cukup. Besok kau ke Tokyo kan? Aku titip Tokyo Tofu ya?"

"Lagi?"

"Aku kangen masakan sana"

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan"

"Coffe cream juga"

"Tidak."

"Heee pelit!"

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang adik yang masih tampak kesal dan bersiap melemparkan bantal berbentuk anak ayam obesitas berwarna biru dongker yang ia dapatkan dari atas sofa.

"Oniichan pelit!"

Bruakk!

"SEISHIROU!"

Hari Jumat, Seijuurou tampak sudah siap dengan pakaian hangatnya. Di ambang pintu, Seishirou melipat kedua tangannya di depan pintu sambil menatap sang kakak. Besok tanggal 20 Desember, berarti sebentar lagi mereka ulang tahun. Seishirou menghela nafas.

"Seishirou, kau pucat. Mulai masuk angin lagi?" Tanya Seijuurou khawatir

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ayah bilang tubuhmu lemah, kau mau istirahat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hora cepat pergi kau bisa tertinggal kereta."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ditemani Tanaka. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa aku akan meneleponmu. Dan merahasiakan ini dari ayah tentunya"

Cemas. Tapi percaya, Seishirou tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Dengan ragu Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya keluar mansion meninggalkan sang adik yang masih berdiri dengan tegak di ambang pintu.

"Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai" jawab Seishirou

1 menit setelah pintu di tutup, Seishirou ambruk. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada lantai dan tangan kiri menutup wajahnya.

"Seishirou-sama!"

Beberapa maid dan butler yang kebetulan memang melalui jalan itu langsung berhamburan mendekati tuan mudanya. Mereka terkejut karena Seishirou mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak dari hidungnya. Mimisan. Ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi saat Seijuurou sedang diluar atau saat Seishirou sedang tidak bersama Seijuurou.

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa. Tolong bawakan obatku" pinta Seishirou.

"Ba-baik."

Seishirou dibantu dengan 2 orang maid beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamar Seishirou. Di sisi lain, Seijuurou terus merasa badfeeling seolah ia tidak bisa meninggalkan mansionnya, namun keegoisannya yang menang. Ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Tokyo untuk menemui Tetsuya-nya.

Jam tangan Seijuurou menunjukan waktu pukul 8 malam. Seijuurou mendesah kesal, dibawahnya kini Kuroko yang tampak berantakan dan kelelahan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?" Tanya Kuroko bingung

"Aku tertinggal kereta terakhir menuju Kyoto." Jawab Seijuurou kesal

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, Sei-kun menginaplah disini dan berangkat pagi-pagi menuju Kyoto." Usul Kuroko yang langsung di setujui oleh Seijuurou, toh ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain.

Di saku celananya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Kuroko, ponsel Seijuurou terus bergetar menandakan adanya telepon dari sebrang sana. Seijuurou nampaknya terlalu asyik dengan 'kegiatannya' hingga tidak menyadari adanya getaran dari benda kecil itu.

Di mansion Akashi, Seishirou tampak terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Tanaka, kepala pelayan di rumah itu terus berusaha menghubungi Seijuurou untuk melaporkan kondisi sang adik.

"Tanaka-san, sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini" lapor salah seorang butler.

Tanaka panik dan berusaha memikirkan cara tercepat agar tuan mudanya tidak mengalami penurunan kondisi, memanggil dokter sekarangpun rasanya sudah mustahil.

"Tolong ambil 2 penghangan ruangan di kamar tamu! Ambilkan kayu bakar di belakang, sediakan cukup banyak! Persiapkan energi cadangan untuk jaga-jaga kalau sambungan listrik mati! Cepat laksanakan!" Perintah Tanaka yang langsung dikerjakan oleh para butler dan maid.

"Hhh... Se- Seijuurou..." Seishirou mengigau, Tanaka menggenggam erat tangan Seishirou seolah itu adalah saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Seishirou.

"Tuan muda, bertahanlah..." Guman Tanaka sambil berusaha menenangkan Seishirou yang nampaknya sedang bermimpi buruk.

Blarr!

Seijuurou terbangun, tubuhnya menegang secara spontan tubuhnya gemetaran karena dingin yang menusuk kulit. Diluar badai salju, pantas saja dinginnya luar biasa. Ia melupakan sesuatu. Apa? Ia tidak tahu... Di lihatnya jam di ponselnya.

20 Desember 20xx

00.04 AM

37 missed call

Mata Seijuurou membulat, semuanya berasal dari mansionnya. Jarinya dengan cepat menekan nomor telepon mansionnya. Tidak tersambung. Seijuurou mendesah frustasi, badfeelingnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sei-kun? Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya"

"Sudah tengah malam ya? Tanggal 20 Desember. Selamat Ulang Tahun Sei-kun"

"Arigatou, Tetsuya. Hari ini, Seishirou juga ulang tahun"

"Saudara kembar Sei-kun yang pernah Sei-kun ceritakan ?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. Kuroko tersenyum dan memeluk Seijuurou, Kuroko bisa merasakan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang merasa cemas.

"Besok kita ucapkan selamat kepada Seishirou-kun bersama-sama dengan yang lain"

Seijuurou tersenyum, perasaanya sudah merasa sedikit tenang. Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya dan kembali tertidur.

Drrrr drrrr

[Seijuurou calling]

Seishirou bangun dan mengambil benda kecil yang dengan lancang membangunkan tidurnya.

"Hallo?"

[Seishirou?]

"Ya? Ada apa, Seijuurou?"

[Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu parau sekali]

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ini karena aku baru bangun tidur"

[Sou ka, hari ini kita ketemuan di lapangan streetball di dekat rumah ya? Aku sekarang sudah bersama dengan Kisedai]

"Jam?"

[2 jam dari sekarang]

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu. Jaa ne"

[Pakai-pakaian tebal!]

"Bawel"

Seishirou langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya terasa berat dan seperti melangkah diatas jelly.

Seorang Akashi tidak akan tumbang hanya karena ini. Penyakit sialan. Batin Seishirou.

"Yo! Seishirou!" Sapa Aomine

"Seishirou-kun benar-benar mirip Akashicchi" komentar kise dengan aura berbling-bling membuat Seishirou ingin melayangkan gunting cantiknya pada si kuning.

"Seishirou, selamat ulang tahun" kata Seijuurou sambil membawa tart yang cukup besar di tangannya.

"Arigatou, Seijuurou dan yang lain."

"Sebenarnya ini usulan Tetsuya"

"Dan yang lain setuju, selamat ulang tahun Seishirou-kun"

"Arigatou, Tetsuya" Seishirou tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Tetsuya. Yang dibalas tepisan tangan oleh sang empunya.

"Seishirou" galak Seijuurou, Seishirou hanya terkikik geli.

Setelah acara makan makan dan bermain 3 on 3, beberapa dari mereka pulang sementara Seijuurou, Seishirou, Tetsuya dan Ryouta masih tampak santai duduk di bench streetball.

"Kalaupun aku mati hari ini aku tidak akan menyesal." Celetuk Seishirou

"Jangan bicara begitu ssu! Tidak baik" tegur Ryouta.

"Tapi aku benar-benar serius soal itu."

Bletakk

"Jangan mengigau, Seishirou. Itu tidak lucu" bentak Seijuurou disertai dengan jitakan mautnya.

"Itte, ittai na kono baka aniki!" Protes Seishirou sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Akashi-kun jangan bertengkar, Seishirou-kun bicara seperti tadi tidak baik lho." Tegur Tetsuya

"Sumanai minna. Sudah larut, bagaimana kalau Tetsuya dan Ryouta menginap di rumah?" Usul Seishirou

"Boleh saja aku tidak keberatan bagaimana?" Tanya Seijuurou pada Tetsuya dan Ryouta yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala.

"Kita menginap ssu"

"Apa kita akan menonton film horor sampai larut malam?" Tanya Kuroko

"Iya, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou

"Seijuurou, a-"

"Ayo, sudah mulai gelap cuaca sudah mulai menurun. Hawa dingin tidak baik untuk Seishirou" potong Seijuurou sebelum Seishirou menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ayo ssu!" Sahut Ryouta Semangat

"Baiklah, Sei-kun"

"Hmm..."

Di mansion Akashi, Seishirou tampak terdiam di kamarnya. Kepalanya pusing dan sakit seperti di pukul besi berkali-kali dengan kuat, darah kembali menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Seishirou hanya berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Setelah membersihkan darah di hidungnya, Seishirou turun untuk bergabung bersama Seijuurou, Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Namun, lagi-lagi darah menetes dari hidungnya, pandangannya mulai kabur dan nyaris kehilangan fokus. Tenaganya berangsur melemah dan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Dilihatnya Seijuurou yang tengah asyik bermesraan dengan Tetsuya dan Ryouta yang menjerit ketakutan sambil memeluk boneka piyo-piyo biru tua. Seishirou tersenyum. Di ketiknya pesan singkat ke ponsel Seijuurou. Semua yang ia ingin katakan pada sang kakak ia susun dalam sebuah rangkaian pesan singkat sebelum ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tidur dan masuk ke dalam mimpi, mimpi yang akan menjadi abadinya.

7.15 AM di mansion Akashi, Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Seijuurou sudah bersiap untuk sarapan. Mereka menunggu kehadiran Akashi bungsu yang tidak kunjung turun dari kamarnya. Ia membuka ponsel flipnya dan menemukan 3 pesan dari nomor sang adik.

Kedua manik ruby itu membulat sempurna, dengan panik ia berlari ke lantai 2 dimana kamar Seishirou berada. Seijuurou berteriak dan menggedor pintu kamar Seishirou, berharap mendapat respon dari dalam, tapi sia-sia. Tidak ada sahutan, Seijuurou makin panik, ia memanggil Tanaka untuk dibawakan kunci cadangan kamar Seishirou.

Kamar Seishirou gelap dan dingin, namun Seishirou masih tampak tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya dengan tenang. Seijuurou lari mendekat ke arah Seishirou, menggenggam tangan Seishirou yang dingin seperti es batu.

"Seishirou... Tidak lucu..." Kata Seijuurou tidak percaya, berusaha tertawa namun air matanya menetes, di genggamnya tangan sang adik yang mulai kaku. "SEISHIROU BANGUN!"

"Akashicchi...? Seishirou-kun..."

"Sei-kun tenangkan dirimu!" Ucap tetsuya sambil memeluk tubuh Seijuurou dari belakang.

Tanaka mendekat dan memeriksa tubuh Seishirou. Seketika Tanaka berekspresi sedih dan menggelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat bahwa Seishirou telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Bohong... Seishirou bangun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, bodoh! Kau bokushi-ku. Kenapa malah pergi dan hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat hah?! Adik bodoh!" Seijuurou membentak, mengguncang bahkan memukul tubuh kaku sang adik

Tidak ada reaksi

Dan selamanya begitu.

Selamanya Seishirou tidak akan pernah bangun.

Seijuurou masih berdiri di depan makam yang bersebelahan dengan makam ibunya. Akashi Seishirou. Seijuurou tersenyum miris ke makam sang adik.

"Padahal Ayah memberiku waktu 1 minggu untuk membuatmu senang. Aku malah mengecewakanmu. Tapi, kau juga bodoh pergi meninggalkanku setelah berjanji akan melindungiku dan setelah mengklaimku sebagai properti mu." Seijuurou menunduk "maafkan aku Seishirou. Aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan waktu-waktu terakhirmu dengan kegiatan tidak pentingku, maafkan aku."

"Ku maafkan"

Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya namun yang ia lihat hanya udara hampa. Seijuurou termenung, ia membuka pesan dari adiknya sebelum ajal menjemput si bungsu.

To : Seijuurou

From : Seishirou

Seijuurou, jika aku mati apa kau akan melupakanku?

To : Seijuurou

From : Seishirou

Sebenarnya malam ini aku ingin kau menemaniku. Tapi, aku takut mengganggumu dengan Tetsuya.

To : Seijuurou

From : Seishirou

Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan 1 minggu penuh dengan kakakku, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu naif. Seharian penuh denganmu hari ini sudah membuatku senang. Walaupun aku bilang aku ingin kau hanya untukku tapi aku tidak bisa karena kau milik Tetsuya.

Tapi, aku tetap menyayangimu. Aku terlalu egois memintamu untuk menjadi milikku seorang padahal kau memilih Tetsuya. Aku minta maaf. Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin ku tidur duluan ya, Oyasumi.

Seijuurou meringis dalam hati memaki Seishirou yang bilang akan tidur duluan namun tidak kunjung bangun, tidak akan pernah bangun dan betapa buruknya ia sebagai seorang kakak. Air matanya kembali menetes, berapa banyak air mata dan kesedihan yang kau keluarkan, Seishirou tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir kan?

-the end-

Omake

Seishirou tampak terduduk di atas sebuah nisan, tangannya menanggah menerima kepingan salju dari langit. Ia tersenyum, kedua iris goldnya menatap langit kosong. Ini sudah berapa tahun ya?, entahlah Seishirou tidak ingat. Makamnya tampak masih bersih. Ia mengelus nisan dengan lembut.

Guk guk

"Sangou! Ah dia lepas!" Seru seseorang anak lelaki kecil bersurai scarlet dan beriris biru langit. Ia menatap Seishirou. "Ayah?"

Apa katanya?

"Ayah kenapa sudah ada disini? Baju ayah juga kenapa jadi serba putih begini? Ayah ganti baju?" Tanya anak itu beruntun

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Seishirou, Sangou menggelayut manja di bawah nisan Seishirou

"Jadi paman bukan ayahku?" Seishirou menggeleng.

"Seiya!" Kali ini seruan seorang priaa dewasa yang sangat Seishirou kenal.

"Papa! Aku kira papa ganti baju, tadi aku bertemu paman ini. Dia mirip sekali dengan papa!" Seru Seiya sambil menunjuk udara hampa di depan nisan Seishirou

Seijuurou termenung, ditatapnya nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong namun tampak terluka. Tetsuya menggendong seekor siberian husky dan menarik tangan Seiya, memberi waktu bagi Seijuurou berbicara pada Seishirou di depan pembaringan terakhirnya.

"Seishirou" panggil Seijuurou

"Ya, Seijuurou?" Sahut Seishirou yang jelas tidak akan bisa di dengar Seijuurou.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik"

"Hey, boleh kutanya satu hal?"

"Boleh."

"Apa kau membenciku karena membuat kepercayaanmu menjadi sia-sia?"

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Aku tidak marah"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya"

"Jangan seenaknya, Seijuurou" Seishirou menghela nafas. Walaupun ia berteriak, Seijuurou tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Hey, Seishirou"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bercerita"

"Akan kudengarkan"

"5 tahun lalu aku menikahi Tetsuya, tepat 6 tahun setelah kau meninggalkanku, aku melamarnya dan menikah. Sudah 11 tahun ya, Seishirou"

"Ya, dan kau sudah tampak tua" gurau Seishirou

Hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku membawa keluargaku untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Aku melihatnya"

"Padahal kau bisa menjadi paman yang baik"

"Aku berharap jadi suamimu" kekehan ringan keluar dari belahan bibir pria bermanik gold itu. Gurauan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintai keluargaku seperti aku menyayangimu"

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya Seijuurou. Kau sangat bahagia"

"Aku ingin sekali kau ada di dekatku. Kita akan menjadi keluarga Akashi yang lengkap"

"Jangan menghilangkan posisi ibu, Seijuurou"

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Aku tukang berkhayal. Seiya, sini nak"

Seiya menghampiri sang ayah sambil membawa bungkusan plastik. Meletakan buah jeruk di altar dan memasang dupa. Lalu berdoa.

"Seiya, di dalam makam ini adalah pamanmu, Akashi Seishirou" kata Seijuurou dengan nada bicara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Beliau orang yang sangat baik dan kuat" sahut Tetsuya "mendiang adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya, bukan begitu, Sei-kun?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. Seishirou berjongkok di sebelah Seiya lalu membisiki Seiya.

"Bilang saja begini 'Paman senang dengan kedatangan kalian, jeruknya sangat manis. Kedatangan kalian sama manisnya seperti jeruk yang kalian bawa. Aku senang melihat kalian datang dengan kebahagiaan. Papa jangan menangis lagi, itu membuat paman sedih. Ini perintah, jangan menangis lagi papa, Perintah Seiya Mutlak' Seiya bisa kan?" Kata Seishirou yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Seiya.

"Paman senang dengan kedatangan kita, katanya jeruknya sangat manis. Kedatangan kita juga sama manisnya seperti jeruk yang kita bawa. Paman senang melihat kita datang dengan kebahagiaan dan Papa jangan menangis lagi, itu membuat paman sedih. Ini perintah, jangan menangis lagi papa, Perintah Seiya Mutlak"

Entah Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou terperanjat tidak percaya. Saling menatap lalu tersenyum.

"Tetap tidak berubah" inner Seijuurou dan Tetsuya

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang." Usul Seijuurou disusul anggukan surai biru muda dan scarlet. "Tapi, pamit dulu sama paman"

Seiya kembali mendekati nisan, memeluknya seolah itu adalah Seishirou. "Paman, Seiya pulang dulu. Nanti kita bertemu lagi"

"Hati-hati ya?" Kata Seishirou sambil melambaikan tangan pada keluarga bahagia yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Selamat tinggal Seijuurou, Aku Mencintaimu"

Cahaya terang menyinari Seishirou sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang tanpa bekas.

-omake Fin-

Review?

Akashi Seijuurou


End file.
